The Dark Dimension's New Princess
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Stefan and Elena are on their quest in the Dark Dimension. After denying Bonnie's offer to come with them, she storms off. When Stefan and Elena finally reach the Dark Dimension they have a surprise. Bonnie's there, but she's isn't the Bonnie they know.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my winning poll story! I got my memory stick fixed and HERE IT IS! Hope you enjoy the first chapter/prologue :)**

**Summary: Stefan and Elena are on their quest in the Dark Dimension. After denying Bonnie offer to come with them, Bonnie storms off. When Stefan and Elena finally reach the Dark Dimension there have a surprise. Bonnie's there but she's isn't the Bonnie they know. Now she's a vampire and **_**hates**_** humans and when she comes across Stefan and Elena after giving an order for a slave to be murdered, she could potentially get them both killed. While they fight to find out what happened to her, someone unexpected turns up and could that person get the truth out of Bonnie while Stefan and Elena go and search for Stefan's humanity. A tale of fury, love, threats and broken hearts…**

* * *

Chapter one,

Towering buildings as black as obsidian reflected the harsh orange of the sun on their shiny surfaces. The sky, always a crimson red with the huge, fiery orange sphere hung high in the sky for all eternity. If it wasn't hell, it was a pretty close. The burning sun always showering the Realm in sweltering heat, of course this only affected the slaves, the humans, who were lured by seductive vampires and other supernatural creatures into being sold as slaves and branded like cattle. The supernatural creatures weren't affected by heat unless it was an actually flame but even the dark and distant forests never seemed to become blazing infernos. The main city was a constant hub of activity as it never went dark. Slaves were frequently brought down in the Dark Dimension and the slave auction halls were always running.

Huge TV screens were dotted at regular intervals displaying the news and many wanted slaves who had escaped but not many had high rewards. Slaves were worked overtime on the streets, from clearing up to carrying the cots that carried their masters. It wasn't a nice place and any normal person would be horrified at the treacheries that happened here. Naturally, most of the supernatural here weren't nice and enjoyed torturing the humans whether they stepped out of line or not. It made the slave trade on Earth – which was started by vampires from the Dark Dimension – look innocent and positively kind. It was not the place for the faint-hearted and the weekly executions that took place in the square were totally gruesome with the slaves being tortured until they were begging for death and when they begged, it came slower.

Stefan and Elena were on a quest. To get Stefan the bouquet that would make him human. The one Damon stole from him. Stefan was still obstinate about turning Damon back and point blank refused, until he got his well deserved humanity. They'd ignored all the others' pleas to let them come along and Bonnie, for one, had been incredibly stubborn about it until she'd lost her temper and stormed off – which _never_ happened – and everyone watched in despair as she'd walked away after telling them that _she wasn't stupid, that she wasn't a kid and she wanted nothing to with any of them again_. Not one of them was quite sure what to say to that but for once, she'd wiped all amusement off Damon's face – and he'd become quite upset and sulked in his room for ages – as she'd stood tall and strong against them. One short week later, Stefan and Elena had set off and during that time no-one had heard from Bonnie. Damon had moped around the boarding house with nothing to do, since it was Bonnie who was looking after him and helping him adjust to human-ness.

He now hardly ate and just sat in his room as if he was in a depression. He even yelled at _Elena_ when she checked in on him after quickly slipping something under his pillow. She'd told Stefan and Stefan slipped into Damon's room and found a photo album under his cushion; it was full of pictures of Damon and Bonnie – not romantic pictures just friendly ones. Stefan slipped it back hurriedly and had lied to Elena saying it was just a book. Stefan had known Damon had a soft spot for Bonnie and she was the closest thing to a best friend that he had but he suspected Damon _liked_ Bonnie. Elena had rung Bonnie's house and so had Meredith but they got the same kind of thing from her parents, _Bonnie told us that she didn't want to speak to you_. Everything seemed much more serious without Bonnie and Damon's constant teasing of the others.

Elena POV

The Dark Dimension looked pretty much as I remembered it. I was Stefan's _slave _and we travelled the streets looking for an empty travel cart. We'd been searching for about an hour when Stefan froze and pointed at one of the news screens. I looked up at the screen and to my horror there was a picture of Bonnie. Sweet, innocent, little Bonnie and I wondered how she'd ended up down here. I read the caption underneath…

* * *

**Soooooooo... Please review! I know it isn't long and as far as I remember, these chapters do get longer :) Thanks for reading and please review! x**


	2. Bonnie?

Helloooo! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy, and please review :)

_

* * *

___

Last Chapter...

_Elena POV_

_I looked up at the screen and to my horror there was a picture of Bonnie. Sweet, innocent, little Bonnie and I wondered how she'd ended up down here. I read the caption underneath…_

Chapter 2,

It read:

THE NEW SHADOW PRINCESS, BONNIE. IS SHE THE MOST MERCILESS AND COLD-BLOODED YET?

The video showed Bonnie in a black and white medieval dress with a lace up front and a full-length black cloak with white lining and it was clipped at the top with a silver clasp and it flowed around her gracefully. She stood fierce and smug with a couple of people writhing in pain behind her. Her hair was a vibrant red and flared wildly in its curls while her skin was a flawless ivory, she seemed, not taller but as if her body had been recently melded to form exquisite curves that only added to her beauty. But her eyes… they weren't really the bambi brown eyes we knew anymore, they seemed to flash between orange, brown, red and a golden yellow that wasn't uncommon in a hawk and the power and fury in them was just, _not Bonnie_. I glanced at Stefan who was staring at the screen in a combination of shock and terror. In a split-second he'd grabbed a newspaper from a rack and after paying the slave he grabbed my hand and dragged out of the crowds.

After about thirty minutes of walking, we were out of the city and in the countryside which consisted of brown, dried up fields. Stefan sat down on a rock and began to read. Bonnie was on the front-page. Stefan threw the paper to me and I began to read it:

_Bonnie McCullough, a witch who was recently turned into a vampire by Viktor Shadow, when his slaves brought her to him, tortured and unconscious. Rumours say that he fell in love with the beautiful witch and changed her or more probably he sensed her witch power and changed her to increase the Shadow family status. When she woke she attacked Viktor and proceeded to drain his blood, she stopped before she killed him and he is safe and well. Louis Shadow, Viktor's father, was very impressed with her strength and accepted her into his family. She had recently ordered the deaths of twenty slaves for reasons nobody knows. When we asked her about this she say "they're just humans, short-lived, weak and pointless" which is pretty shocking since she was a human herself not to long ago. Her witch powers are vast and she can cause people pain even if they're on the other side of the city. Louis has appointed her as his new slave mistress and she is ruthless in her duties, punishing them for mistakes that would be normally overlooked. With her stunning beauty she is able to control many other powerful vampires who wish to marry her but she has declined all of them and some wonder if she has a heart at all, whether it's stopped beating or not. She has been spotting with several vampires who claim that she seduced them but we can't prove this. Her most recent reason for punishing is for slaves thinking about her either in an insulting or sexual way – this has so far caused the death of a sixteen-year old girl and middle-aged man. Her explanation for this is, "if they were to say it out loud, they would get punished, so why shouldn't they is they think it?" It seems not even your thoughts are private anymore. A few other vampires have followed her example in these punishments and not many think she should be stopped. Bonnie McCullough has shocked the Dark Dimension with her brutality towards the kind she grew up with and is currently experimenting on bringing back the dead. Some say she is attempting to bring back Katherine von __Swartzchild, the Italian vampire that was transformed by Klaus – one of the old ones who disappeared a while ago – but not many believe this_ _as they don't deem that she has a reason for doing this or that she even knows Katherine. The Shadow family have always had to authority to give orders to kill whoever they wish, even if the slave doesn't belong to them and now Bonnie is using this power to kill anyone who looks at her wrong or even just because she doesn't like how they look._

I looked at Stefan, who looked worried,

"This is our fault" I whispered and Stefan looked at me sadly.

"I don't understand why she hates humans?" he said.

"But she does have a reason to bring Katherine back" I said quietly.

"What reason?" he asked confused.

"If she hates humans, she hates us, and so does Katherine" I explained "a common enemy for both of them" I told him and Stefan's eyes widened in realisation.

"Another problem, if she spots _us_ we'll be in big trouble" Stefan said anxiously "she can tell people that I want to become human and that I'm in love with you, a human, she could give the order to have you _killed_" he whispered.

"So we have to avoid her" I replied and Stefan nodded.

"Under all circumstances can we let her see us" he said obviously stressed "I can't believe it, not even Damon would have done _this_" he added.

"I know, but Damon isn't the issue, we have to concentrate is making sure Bonnie doesn't know we're here" I told him firmly.

"And how's that going for you?" asked a familiar, amused voice behind us. We jumped and turned…

* * *

**...? whatcha think? I know, it's short :S i thought they got longer :)**


	3. The Shadow Princess Is Here

**HI! Sorry for the late update, i have a lot of exam revision to do since im doing my exams in may and june! EEEP! There will be long times between updates because of this, sorry, but as much as i love writing, my school work comes first. Please enjoy...**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_Elena POV_

"_I know, but Damon isn't the issue, we have to concentrate is making sure Bonnie doesn't know we're here" I told him firmly._

"_And how's that going for you?" asked a familiar, amused voice behind us. We jumped and turned…_

Chapter 3,

I shrieked when I saw her. Bonnie was standing there. Her red locks untamed as if she's been running but framing her face beautifully and her ashen cheeks slightly flushed. Her facial expression though, is one amusement like she knows something – and that's the problem, she does, she knows all about mine and Stefan's relationship and could get us both killed. Her eyes were a shimmering, liquid silver colour and her fangs made indents in her full, pink lips. She was wearing a short black skirt, a low-cut black top and a soft black jacket which zipped up to just below her breasts. She threw her head back and laughed darkly causing her hair to bounce on her shoulders wildly.

"Bonnie" I said weakly and she focused her eyes on me, they had turned an inky black that seeped out from the pupil making a violent contrast to the silver. Her look made me shiver involuntarily.

"Yes, _dear Elena?_" she asked her voice cold and heartless.

"What happened?" I asked desperately. I wanted the old Bonnie back.

"_What happened?_" Bonnie screeched "_What happened?_ You, you selfish little bitch, why would _you_ even care?" she shrieked her voice ripping up a few octaves, so high it hurt my ears.

"Because we care about you" Stefan said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lying won't get you anyway" she snarled viciously and I shrunk back into Stefan.

"Are you going to kill us?" I asked timidly. I was petrified of this version on the sweet Bonnie – the girl who wouldn't harm a fly. She laughed again, a terrifying sound.

"Nope" she said with a sly smile "I told Katherine she could do that" she told us and Stefan looked at her completely horrified.

"You've spoken to her?" Stefan asked his voice strained as he held me close.

"Yes, it's a lot easier when I'm technically dead" Bonnie replied and flicked her hand. The paper that had fluttered to the floor flew in her hand and she smiled and shook her head. Her eyes flickered over the paper far too quickly for me to register. Her eyes flared with anger and the paper burst into flames, it charred quickly and fluttered in tiny pieces to the ground.

"It's surprisingly accurate until you reach the end" she commented "I'm not so superficial that I'll kill people for how they look" she told us as she glared at the burnt paper. It turned to ash under her glare and simply dissolved.

"Bonnie, why have you become like this?" asked Stefan sadly. Bonnie looked at him coldly and hissed like a snake.

"I'm _not_ stupid, I'm _not_ a kid and I'm _not_ going to be shamed into going back to the scared, fragile child I was considered to be" she spat at us before smiling brightly.

"What?" I asked suspiciously and she continued to smile.

"I'll make you a deal" she started "if you can get Stefan his humanity and get out of the Dark Dimension before I bring Katherine back, I will leave her dead and let you go free" she told us "if you don't. I will unleash her wrath on you and the residents of Fell's Church" she added and I looked at Stefan curious to what he'd say.

"How long do we have?" Stefan asked calmly "you have to give us some time otherwise we stand no chance in succeeding if you bring Katherine back after we finish this conversation" he countered and Bonnie tilted her head and tapped a slender finger against her chin thoughtfully.

"You have one week" she said after a few seconds "I will know if you succeed, though I'm curious about how you're going to leave as humans" she said with a smirk that was shockingly similar to Damon's.

"One week" Stefan said and held out his hand. She looked at it as if he'd handed her something dead and shook his hand lightly, hardly touching him.

"Would you make a blood oath on it?" I asked bravely. She looked at me disgusted.

"Blood oaths have no meaning to me anymore, I am dead and the oaths last until death, so they wouldn't be valid, so I'm released from _all_ oaths" she said irritated "and you're wasting your time right now" she added and clapped her hands twice. An un-manned carrying cot appeared behind her, floating in mid-air and she turned to it and climbed in.

"Have fun" she called before the cot shifted forward smoothly.

We began to walk back to the city.

"One week and I don't even know where to start" I sighed but Stefan looked at me surprised.

"But _I_ do, we just need to find a certain witch that we know and love, to teleport us to the Kitsune Metropolis" he said "or we find another witch with the same kind of power" he added.

"A witch we know and love?" I asked puzzled.

"Bonnie McCullough" he said simply and I stared at him.

"But Bonnie's the one who's given us the week or Katherine will kill us, she wants us dead, Stefan" I almost yelled and he frowned at me. We were approaching the city again.

"I'm not convinced that she isn't under compulsion or that it isn't a shapeshifter who's taken Bonnie's place and Bonnie's still home safe" he said thoughtfully. I hadn't thought of that but there was something about her that made me believe it was Bonnie and her eyes held to much life to be under compulsion. Something happened to her in that week and I want to know what.

"It's Bonnie" I confirmed "I'm sure, but something happened to her in that week, something that made her hate humans" I said calmly.

"So she's under compulsion" Stefan said but he wasn't getting it.

"No, she's _not_, she isn't Stefan" I said firmly "that _is_ Bonnie right now" I added.

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly. _Released from all oaths_ that was what she said. She was released from the oath that made her do anything I asked about Stefan. She was telling me that I couldn't use it against her.

"Oh god Stefan" I said "if Bonnie was still _alive_ I could have made her help us" I told him and he looked at me warily.

"How?" he asked unsure.

"Blood oaths taken by witches are impossible to ignore, unless the witch dies" I explained "but because Bonnie died and came back, the oath we made ages ago to do anything I asked about you is broken" and I sighed.

"You made an oath with them to do whatever you asked about me?" Stefan asked startled and I glanced at him.

"Yeah…" I said "but that's what she meant by the fact she's released from all oaths" and I bit my lip. We were back in the city and we had no idea where to go or what to do. A yelling started just down the street in a familiar voice.

"Why don't you call me that to my face sunshine" yelled Bonnie and a crowd was gathering. Stefan pulled me to a flight of steps that lead up to a bridge. We climbed up and we could see what was going on.

A large circle of people – slaves and the supernatural – had formed around Bonnie and a powerful looking female vampire. She stood proud but the way Bonnie's curls was flying around violently and her eyes were a scarlet red making them stand out against her clear skin made the black haired female vampire look fragile and weak. The female didn't shrink away but seemed determined to crush Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes narrowed in anticipation and her body was in an offensive stance and something about her slight body at the time made her look fierce and lethal. The crowd were shouting but none of them were insults about Bonnie as everyone seemed to be rooting for her. Bookies around the edge were taking in tons of money about who won win this particular fight.

"I said you were a slutty bitch with homicidal tendencies that should be rejected and made an outcast" the female vampire said and the wind around Bonnie swirled more violently and there was a bright flash and a loud crack. The vampire shuddered before collapsing to the floor, her body scorched and black.

"I don't think I heard you right" Bonnie declared and a few sadistic laughs echoed round the crowd.

"Go back to where you came from bitch" the bloodsucker on the floor said and then she screamed and thrashed about in great pain.

"Nobody talks to me like that" Bonnie snarled at her "I guess your manor's mine now" she added with a smile as the vampire on the floor went still, motionless and lifeless forever. Bonnie laughed maliciously and the life from female seemed to surge into Bonnie's body and Stefan next to me stiffened.

"The life source of the vampire" he whispered and I turned to him "Bonnie took it, she just drains to life from their bodies and it makes her more powerful, that's how she is able to bring Katherine back" and I gasped unwillingly. I looked back at Bonnie who was looking directly at us as the people swarmed around her to the bookies but none came close to her for fear of their lives. She smiled at us darkly and I could practically feel the power radiating off her.

_You've seen what I can do, Stefan you did figure it out correctly, I can drain the life source from them and it does make me more powerful and that will help bring Katherine back to the world, you should stop wasting your time if you want to live and save the life's of the people in Fell's Church…_ her voice ricocheted through our minds and I turned to Stefan worried.

"What do we do?" I asked fearfully.

"I wonder if she'd let us go without my humanity" he mused.

"No, I wouldn't" said a voice from next to us. We turned to see Bonnie sitting on the railings of the bridge with her ankles crossed.

"What if just left quietly, like we were never here" Stefan asked frantically.

"You came here for a reason, and you will continue on your mission" Bonnie informed us "why would you want to leave anyway?" she asked.

"Because I'd rather be a vampire and enjoy a few years with Elena than only have a few days with her" Stefan spoke intensely. Bonnie looked surprised yet still entertained.

"You don't think you can manage it" she stated but Stefan nodded.

"We need a lot more time" he said "or a witch" he contradicted afterwards.

"So it would have taken a lot of time because I wouldn't be here" she responded.

"Yes but we wouldn't have been afraid from our lives or anyone else's" Stefan said.

"You're frightened of me?" Bonnie said astounded and I nodded.

"You just killed that woman with your mind" Stefan stated obviously.

"True" Bonnie countered "I bet you never thought you'd be afraid of little, pathetic Bonnie, did you?" she asked us smugly.

"You are our friend" I protested and she laughed in my face.

"Was, Elena, _was_" she said gleefully "I was your friend" and I shook my head.

"You'll always be my friend Bonnie, I hope you realise this isn't you" I said close to tears.

"What, am I not meant to be strong or powerful?" she asked "am I not meant to be a vampire Shadow Princess and have a lot of influence in the Dark Dimension? Or am I meant to be weak, pitiable and a child?" and I smiled sadly.

"No, you're meant to be sweet and caring, innocent and brave" I said "now you are being pathetic and naïve because you want to be powerful, you haven't earned power, you've scared people into letting you have it" I told her and Stefan pulled me towards him as Bonnie's temper flared.

"That is where you are wrong" she snarled "I've lived in your shadow my entire life, no-one noticed me, I wasn't even allowed a boyfriend that you hadn't dated and thrown away, I wasn't able to stand up for myself and you always ordered me around, you only came to me for help or advice if Meredith wasn't able too, I was just the ginger kid who hung round with Elena" she said coldly "you never heard what people said about me, _oh, Bonnie, the little kid who thinks she's cool enough to hang round with Elena, Elena ignores her half the time_ or sometimes _the little ginger freak, the ugly one, hasn't she only really dated one guy and he was an Elena reject?_ And my personal favourite _little Bonnie, didn't she steal one of Elena's prey, yeah poor Michael Martin, obviously he was told Elena didn't want him or he would have ignored the kid, well he did, he only dated her for a day_" she practically threw the comments at Elena who looked stunned.

"Bonnie… I didn't know…" I said softly.

"I put up with that for you and you took no notice of me" she said unemotionally and blankly "but I thought you knew everything that went on a school?" she asked cynically.

"That isn't Elena's fault" Stefan growled at her and I jumped at his reaction.

"Au contraire" Bonnie said "it is, partially at least, I suppose I could of dressed more like a slut and got more attention but I guess it's too late now" she said.

"Just leave her alone" Stefan said angrily and I placed my hand on his arm.

"Still got guys defending you, huh" she said to me and I frowned.

"We have to go" I said abruptly and tried to drag Stefan away. Mainly scared that he would attack Bonnie and end up severely injured or dead and then I would possibly end up as Bonnie's slave and then she might kill me or work me extremely hard. I never knew what people said about her, and if I had I would have put a stop to it. Stefan seemed reluctant to leave but my gentle persistence finally shook him in reality.

"Sensible girl" Bonnie praised "I was wondering for a while then if he would attack me, and I'm glad you see that it's a bad idea" I managed a weak smile and we walked away.

* * *

**Sooo...? What did you think? Please review :3 **


	4. Lady Ulma

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I am under a lot of pressure with exams, my GCSE's for any one who knows what they are, so the updates while be late, enjoy please...**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_Elena POV_

"_Sensible girl" Bonnie praised "I was wondering for a while then if he would attack me, and I'm glad you see that it's a bad idea" I managed a weak smile and we walked away._

Chapter 4,

Bonnie POV

I watched as they hurried away from me. Elena believes she's so good and somehow always has a guy defending her. It was her fault that I'm now a vampire princess but she's never going to find out why. I've buried the event in a big hole and covered it. There was only one think I missed from my old world – Damon. God knows why I miss the arrogant vampire-turned-human (well actually I did know and I would never admit it) but I knew if I ever saw him again, I would have to kill him. I have to slaughter everyone from my old life and bringing Katherine back to help me control the Dark Dimension, is a good way to do that without actually doing it myself. Of course Katherine will kill _all_ the residents of Fell's Church but I'm not planning to go back there, ever. I paraded back through the streets, showing off and causing a few wolf-whistles from hot male vampires. I winked at one of them and he looked like he was going to faint which caused me to laugh. One of the vampires looked a bit like Damon which annoyed me beyond belief. Damon… I really hope Katherine doesn't kill him. No, Bonnie, I warned myself. You _hate_ Damon, just like you hate all the others. I was trying to convince myself of this as I walked back to the family castle.

Elena POV

We hurried away from Bonnie and into the crowds. Stefan led us down a backstreet and into a much more secluded and private place.

"We need to go to Lady Ulma" I gasped as I caught my breath "she's human and owns one of the estates, she'll keep us safe or at least give us somewhere to live and talk properly" I explained and Stefan nodded.

A few hours later and we arrived, covered in dust and I was sweating in the sweltering heat. We rang the old-fashioned bell and a slave opened the door. She was dressed in decent clothing and didn't look overworked.

"Hello, we'd like to speak to Lady Ulma" I said softly and the slave smiled timidly.

"What are your names?" she asked quietly as she gestured us inside.

"Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore" I said as I relaxed in the air-conditioned hall. A few minutes later the slave appeared again.

"This way" she said calmly and we followed her down the elaborate halls and staircases. She knocked quickly and opened the door to the room. The door swung open and we stepped inside. The room was a pale green and had a numerous couches. Sitting on one of these couches was a very pregnant Lady Ulma.

"Hello again" I said "this is Stefan Salvatore, the one we were saving" I said and she smiled at us.

"Hello dear" she said "and hello to you Stefan, nice to see you are well" she placed the paper on the coffee table and I saw the image of Bonnie on the front. Had she been here? We settled on the couches and told Lady Ulma why we were here. She nodded gravely when we finished.

"It is a shame about Bonnie" she said "she visited a couple of days ago, I feared for my life, along with my servants" she said calmly and Stefan tensed.

"What did she do?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That was the odd thing" Lady Ulma replied "we just sat down and talked, she was polite and considerate to my servants and me, so I thought he viciousness was just a phase but she got worse, she was so sweet and like she was before to us here, of course my servants were petrified when she turned up but she was kind and caring and their fear went but I don't understand why she's doing it" she explained looking confused.

"No, that doesn't add up" Stefan said "she wants us all dead – all the people she was friends with" and Lady Ulma looked surprised.

"I don't believe she wants you _all_ dead, there's one I am pretty certain she'll do anything to save" she said "she told me everything apart from how she became a vampire" Stefan and I looked at each other confused.

"Who would she do anything to save?" I asked her and she looked at me startled.

"Surely, I thought you would have guessed" she said but when we didn't reply she continued "Damon Salvatore" she said and our mouths dropped open.

"She helped him adjust to being human but I'm pretty confident she wouldn't save him" I replied confidently. Bonnie wouldn't have tried to steal someone I'd claimed as mine before she became a vampire.

"I wouldn't be so sure, her focus drifted whenever she mentioned him" Lady Ulma said with a half-smile "he is very important to her, and it's like she knows a secret of his and is very protective, I'd like to see what she would do if someone threatened his life" she mused absently.

"I'm not convinced" Stefan muttered "so you know he became human after opening _my_ bouquet from the kitsune" he said and Lady Ulma nodded.

"She said you may come down here to find Stefan's humanity" she added "I think she knew exactly when you entered as well, she has wards at all entrances and exits to the Dark Dimension" she added but I was only really wanting to ask one question.

"Do you know of any witches that can teleport?" I asked her. We needed to get out and back to Fell's Church quickly "I'm not trying to be rude, but she has given us this one week or she's going to kill us" I added hurriedly.

"There is one…" Lady Ulma replied and looked out the window at a house in the distance "Alison Sage, she's a pretty powerful witch – not like Bonnie though – and I'm sure if you say that I sent you, she'll be willing to help you" and she pointed to the house out the window "she lives there, I'm sorry but you will have to walk but if keep in mind the image of her house, she has an enchantment that will guide you there" she explained and I sighed relieved.

"What's she like?" Stefan asked cautiously, glancing at me nervously.

"She's nice, sweet and kind but not timid, she isn't afraid of anyone – though she sent a message to me giving me her opinion on Bonnie and she won't dare cross her but would like her to be, _taken out_, if you will" she explained "she's a human witch so she won't harm Elena, pet" she added and Stefan nodded relieved. We thanked Lady Ulma and she gave me a sun parasol – since going down the deserted, dry country lanes we didn't have to play slave and master – and we had long, cold drinks before we went and took a few bottles with us. If we _had_ brought Bonnie with us, she could have made the floating cot and wouldn't have to walk at all but it's too late for that now. Damon used to say that _regret was a pointless emotion _and now I get why, all it does it make you feel depressed.

We set off on our long trek to the witch's house and I never let my mind stray far from the image so we didn't get lost. We didn't talk, just walked close together and even with the parasol I was boiling hot and sweat was moistening my body. Apart from the sweltering heat, I was glad it didn't go dark, so we didn't have a time limit – apart from the week. I was having flashbacks of how Bonnie was and it passed over me then but the way her parents spoke kind of robotically was a symptom of someone who was under compulsion. So Bonnie could have been down here for a week, she could have even been turned after she left us. Little Bonnie was no longer our friend, more of a familiar stranger and I wished I knew what had made her hate us like that. Ok, so I knew we did treat her like a kid some of the time but I'm pretty confident that something like that wouldn't have affected her that much, something else had happened but we didn't have time to find out what. My mind drifted to Fell's Church, and the people that we'd left behind. They could die if we don't do this: Meredith, Matt, Alaric, Damon, _Caroline_, even Mrs. Flowers would perish… my little sister, she would die as well. My mind drifted back to the little house where the witch lived, we needed her to understand the danger and transport us to the Kitsune Metropolis and possibly, she could come with us and maybe get us out of here in the end. Though that would put her on the wrong side of Bonnie, and she didn't want to do that as it would draw attention to her. I just hoped everything would be alright, and I have a feeling that we can't tell Damon any of this as he may decide to find a way down here to save her – because he cares about her _as a friend_. Damon loved me, I was sure of it and was just upset for a while but when we got back, he would have missed me so much and will forget all about her and I would have him wrapped round my finger again. I couldn't believe I had to convince myself of this, I knew I could have any guy I wanted to do what ever I asked by just twirling my hair or something as simple as trailing my fingers over his chest in a seductive manner. Although, right now, it seemed Bonnie also had that power but she would _never_ get Damon, or Matt to join her, they were _mine_.

Bonnie POV

I collapsed on my grand bed in the castle after ordering slaves (and a slave master) to deal with the manor of the bitch who insulted me. After clearing it and taking the slaves I would sell it, it would add to my savings. I was completely prepared to bring Katherine back already but I gave them a week, _to save Damon_.

"No" I said forcibly out loud as soon as the thought crossed my mind. He wasn't important, and anyway he loved _Elena_. Perfect Elena, the earthbound Angel who was so beautiful, so amazing, and so flawless, _everyone loves Elena_. Well, _I don't_, she's a slutty whore who thinks she can control everyone with a smile or flirts with guys and throws them away, she can't actually criticize Caroline, Caroline's just a less subtle version. I know Stefan doesn't know that side of her; she changed when he appeared and I know he'd be disgusted with basically the human female version of the vampire Damon. Everyone thinks Elena is the one in danger whenever something supernatural appears but she isn't the centre of the world! She's a whore, to be blunt, a selfish whore who thinks she can just demand anything off anybody but she will no longer control _me_, I will not let Katherine kill her, she will be my slave and I will push her around and give her a taste of what she does to everyone else, of course I will make her marry the ugliest man and let him do whatever he wants to her because _I won't care_. Or even sell her to one of the most ruthless slave breeders who has a habit of raping and drinking from his more beautiful female slaves – just for the pleasure of hearing them scream and beg for mercy and then he makes it more painful and destroys all chance of them ever giving birth and then whips them for it. Now _that_ would punish her. He doesn't care about them and has raped twelve year olds making them pregnant and made them give birth naked on the cold stone floor of a basement in front of an audience of perverted older men and after the child is taken away, he lets their dirty hands linger on her torn body – just for kicks, and money. That I don't agree with. He does have sex with all of his slaves – which are all female apart from a few males who he compels to rape female slaves – and if they don't act like they enjoy it and give him _other pleasures_ he punishes them. Ok, so I really hate him. He is cruel and heartless and I don't actually think Elena deserves that much pain. See, I do have a heart, but she will be mine and Katherine's personal slave after Katherine had done some severe changes to her appearance probably.

Elena POV

We rounded a corner and there it was. The little white cottage set in between two brown hills. It did have a garden with flowers and fruit and vegetables growing in it but I guess that is because she's a witch. Stefan gripped my hand as we walked towards the front door and as a spot in the distance I saw the sun flicker off the windows of Lady Ulma's mansion. Stefan raised his other hand and knocked on the oak door…

* * *

**The next chapter is set in Fell's Church, with Damon, Meredith and Matt, when I finish writing it. Please review.**


	5. Fell's Church

**Hello, here's the next chapter for you guys :) the one set in Fell's Church. If I'm honest, I have no idea where this story is going, I know how it's going to end though :) enjoy...**

* * *

_Last Chapter..._

_Elena POV_

_Stefan raised his other hand and knocked on the oak door…_

Chapter 5

Damon POV

I was cross and upset. Bonnie didn't want to talk to me. Sweet, little Bonnie who finally lost her temper and left me alone with no-one to talk with, laugh with or just be with. I actually felt lost. None of us had heard from her in about a week. She was my anchor and kept me from dying since I seemed to have forgotten everything about being human. Now, I hardly ate and even Mutt – Matt, was concerned. When I looked in the mirror, instead of seeing the handsome, dark vampire I saw a despairing, hurt human who had dark circles under his eyes and was skinny and weak – something I never thought I would be. I felt dead, as if when Bonnie went she took the light in me with her or maybe I was using her spark and now I had nothing. It was almost as if she was dead. I couldn't even sneak into her house as a crow to see if she was alright.

I had been to her house but her parents said she wasn't in and if I came again they'd call the police. I didn't really want to have to deal with that. But Bonnie, I never really realised how much I needed her around, she was a vibrant, happy person who was fun to talk to and had a way with people which meant she could bend them to do as she wanted. A gift that went unnoticed with Elena around and when I thought about it, Bonnie shone much brighter than her. I hadn't felt any attraction to Elena in ages but if it annoyed my brother, it was good. Bonnie was much more fun to hang around with, constantly having you bursting with laughter at the simplest things. She wasn't childish, she never was, but she had an innocent cover and when you got below it, she could be actually quite wicked in her "childlike" teasing. You'd never notice how witty and sharp she could be and could think up the best tricks and no-one would suspect her. She was smart too and figured things out a long time before us, yet when she spoke up it was ignored because _she_ was ignored. She was the only one who'd seen me completely vulnerable as a vampire and could somehow access that part of me. Ok, so I cared for her – a lot. For a while she'd been _my little witch_ but she just went along with it, she was never _mine_ as much as I wanted her to be. Bonnie was just Bonnie, there was no-one like her in the world and I needed her back with me because I needed her and I loved her. Did I just think that? Well I guess I can't ignore it, not anymore. If only I'd realised sooner, she might have stayed, or let me talk to her at least, or she might not have wanted to go with Elena and Stefan at all.

Someone knocked lightly on my door and I glared over at it.

"Damon, it's Meredith" said the familiar voice "can I come in?" she asked and I sighed.

"Fine" I only just managed to stop myself from snapping. The door opened halfway and she slipped inside and closed it behind her. She walked over to the bed and looked at me sympathetically.

"Damon you look awful" she said and I frowned.

"If you just came in here to insult me, please leave" I snapped and she sighed.

"Damon" she said sharply "listen to me, Bonnie isn't _dead_, her parents are out tonight and we are going over there to get her to snap out of it, I'm not going to ask her to come back for me but for _you_ because _you_ need her" she told me and I was suddenly interested. The chance to tell Bonnie that I love her and tell her how special and important she is to me – I'm game.

"So, what do you say?" Meredith asked hesitantly and I nodded.

"I'll go, I need to talk to her about something" I said and her eyes widened in something like recognition.

"You're in love her" Meredith said and I looked at her startled.

"What…? How…?" I managed to stutter before gaining so control "how on Earth did you know that?" I only just figured that out myself?" and she smiled.

"Your eyes, your eyes always betray you as a human and when anything about Bonnie comes up you lose control of any shield you have" she said softly.

"If I didn't know you weren't, I'd swear you were psychic" I muttered as I got up.

"Have a shower and I'll make you a snack, since we are leaving in an hour" she said kindly and I realised this girl wasn't actually that scary.

"Thanks" I said and moved towards the shower. I let cold water pour over me which woke me up before turning up the heat and washing properly so I could look presentable for Bonnie. After dressing in my usual black I looked in the mirror. Nothing but a good night's sleep knowing that Bonnie was safe and my friend again could rid my eyes of the circles but a good meal would bring my colour back, making me look less dead. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Meredith placing a plate of sandwiches and a cup of strong coffee on the table. The food made my mouth water, making me realise how hungry I actually was. I wolfed down the sandwiches and drained the whole coffee pot and after rushed upstairs and brushed my teeth, I was ready to go.

We drove to Bonnie house, Meredith, Mutt and I, in my Ferrari and pulled up along the curve and found her parents' car gone.

"Good, they're out" Meredith said pleased and climbed out the car. We walked up the gravel drive and Meredith knocked on the door. In just a few seconds the door opened to reveal Bonnie. She stood there in the doorway in just jeans and a t-shirt but she still looked pretty, but something was slightly off, I just couldn't figure out what.

"Hello Bonnie" Meredith said softly but Bonnie didn't smile. She looked older, like the innocence had gone and her gaze swept over us. Her eyes didn't linger on me but swept over Matt and my hopes sank like the Titanic. What if she loved Matt? I couldn't stay here then, I'd have to leave.

"Meredith, Matt" she said with slight warmth "Damon" she added as her tone turned cold and it ran through me and all hopes vanished, this wasn't the same Bonnie anymore.

"Bonnie, come back" Matt pleaded and she smiled at him.

"Have Stefan and Elena gone?" she asked and we all nodded.

"A day or so ago" Meredith said with a quick glance at me. She was confused as well but Matt looked as high as a kite to have warmth shown to him.

"Come in then" she said and moved out the way of the door. We all went in and she closed the door behind me.

We went into the living room and when we sat down, it gave me a chance to study her. She was definitely different in her appearance, if only I could figure out what.

"Will you be our friend again Bon?" asked Meredith pleadingly and she smiled at her.

"Of course, when I came home my parents decided that they didn't want me hanging round with you as I always came home late, or didn't come home at all and when then heard we argued, they decided to cut me off" Bonnie explained but there was something fake and un-Bonnie-like about it. I looked into her hazel eyes… wait a second… hazel? Her eyes were always doe brown but I could detect specks of green in them now – odd. Oh, being a vampire was so much easier. I began to study her as they talked, and since she was apparently ignoring me, it was easy. She sat differently, it was proper and usually she sat cross-legged. She didn't fiddle with her hair like she usually did; she normally twirled it around her finger instead of pushing it behind her ears in an annoying gesture. Certain little things like that were different and I didn't think any of the others would pick it up. She was flirting slightly with Matt too and it was something in her body language that wasn't Bonnie at all. Actually, there were certain physical differences as well.

"Can I get a drink?" I asked loudly since I was being ignored. Bonnie merely glanced in my direction and nodded. I stood up and mouthed "come with me" at Meredith.

"I'm thirsty actually" she said and followed me into kitchen, which was luckily out of hearing. We got into the kitchen and Meredith turned to me.

"Look, if this is about you being in…" she started exasperatedly and I quickly shook my head.

"It isn't" I assured her as I got a glass and passed one to her.

"What then?" she asked suddenly curious.

"That isn't Bonnie" I stated and she stared at me.

"_What?_" she asked completely shocked.

"She's different" I said as I downed a glass of water.

"I'd noticed that she's colder but…" she started but I cut her off.

"How does that explain that her hair is a few shades lighter, her eyes are hazel rather than brown, she's about an inch shorter and she has about five less freckles?" I said angry that she didn't believe me and Meredith's mouth dropped open.

"You really love her, to notice all those details about her" she said softly.

"So you believe me?" I said amazed.

"Yes, I believe in your love for Bonnie, and you know her better than probably any of us" she told me and I slammed the glass down and stalked into the living room with Meredith trailing behind. When I opened the door, "Bonnie" was almost in Matt's lap and they jumped as the door slammed against the wall. I glared at her angrily.

"What did you do with Bonnie?" I asked her, my rage simmering. Matt looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.

"I'm right here" she said but she didn't show any emotion – like Bonnie would.

"You are a pretty good imitation, but all imitations have flaws" I said icily "so I will repeat myself, what did you do with Bonnie?" I asked and took threatening steps towards her. "Bonnie" stood up and I felt the air leave my lungs and I doubled over gasping.

"Bonnie, Bonnie" Matt said frantically "stop it, you're killing him" and I felt the pressure go and I collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily. Meredith rushed to my side.

"Damon, you're right" she whispered "that definitely isn't Bon" and helped me stand up. "Bonnie's" eyes flashed at Meredith but it was proved. I'd seen Bonnie work magic on me as a human and it had a certain feeling and that wasn't Bonnie.

"Where is she?" I snarled at her and approached.

"Damon, you are really unstable, I am Bonnie" she told me but it was slightly nervous and I knew I was right.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY WITCH?" I yelled at her with a tone of desperation and despair and she broke down crying.

"They took her" she sobbed and a silver haze shone around the girl as her features changed.

"W… what?" asked Matt, completely stunned as he looked between me and the girl. The mist around her faded and a girl with light blonde hair and green eyes appeared.

"They took her somewhere. I'm not even a proper witch; it was a charm I had in my pocket" she sobbed and Matt stared at her completely bewildered.

"Who are they?" Meredith asked gently.

"A group of escaped slaves from the Dark Dimension, they hunt down supernatural creatures in this Realm for hurting humans" she sobbed "I knew Bonnie wasn't hurtful like that but they told me it didn't matter and forced me to stay here by giving me a replication potion and fulfil her place and gave me a file on her but it must have been outdated or incorrect because it says she hates Damon when I can tell from the way you speak about her that she didn't" she said and gazed at the worry in my eyes "I know Bonnie was nice, and I don't think she's dead, something about them being interrupted but they left me here and went off" she finished.

"She's in the Dark Dimension" I said, horrified at the thought.

* * *

**Soooo...? I guess you might be able to figure out what happened to Bonnie now? Next chapter is Stelena mainly but the chapter after is going to be all Bonnie x3 Please Review!**


	6. Author's Note

**This is just an Author's Note – sorry.**

I would like to apologise for my lack of uploading in general and for not giving you the next chapter of this story. Anyone who follows me will know I've uploaded nothing since my last update on this story. The problem is simple really. I've got absolutely no inspiration for anything – and it's painful. I struggle at writing Stelena anyway and I have the beginning of this chapter but I just can't finish it. I know how I want the story to end but I can't find a way to write the Stelena and I just want to write the Bamon parts which, I assure you, will be coming as soon as I get past this Stelena part. It's not the only issue, I can't find inspiration to write anything for any category... And I'm so sorry for not updating this story for you...

If you have **any** ideas and/or experience in writing Stelena and can help me with this, **PLEASE** send me a PM! I'm on holiday until the 5th September and I start school again then but I promise to get back to you guys with your ideas and try to update as soon as possible.

Once again I apologise.

Love,

Rhiannon xxx


End file.
